Major Amy 'Scarlet'
Appearance 'Physical Appearance' Amy wears few outifts, but has many different features. Amy has blue eyes and pink hair, along with a small nose. She has a small lip ring and a small nose piercing. She usually wears her compressed heavy kelvar body armor that is spray painted black. She wears black leather pants along with black boots. She will keep her hair short during the summer and long(like in the picture) during the fall and winter seasons. When she is relaxing, she usually wears a green long sleeve shirt, that is a little bigger than her. She also wears a pair of dark blue jeans that are more black then blue, and some converse. She sometimes wears a black beanie with it. 'Equipment' Amy carries a variety of equipment. She is skilled with Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Pistols, Sub-Machine Guns and Shotguns. She carries 4 type of layouts. *Sneaker This layout comes equipt with a Silenced M16A2 with m203 grenade launcher and acog scope, and a silenced pistol. *Long Range This layout comes equipt with a M24 Sniper Rifle or SVT 40 Sniper, and a m16a4 assault rifle with acog. *Firefight This layout comes equipt with a M4a1 Assault Rifle with grenade launcher and acog scope along with a single shot m16a4 acog rifle. *Short Range This layout comes equipt with a KRISS and a Mossberg 500 with a aim sight. 'Biography' 'Childhood' Amy as a child was born just before Judgement Day. She was born in the month of March, with her brothers James and Garret. She lived two years as a normal child before JDay happened. When it happened, she was taken with her father and mother to and underground area since her father was a Lieutenant in the Marine Core. As the years progressed, Scarlet grew up, having red hair when she was born, but her hair got lighter to a more pink hair. Her father had joined the Resistance, helping out anyway he can for the hope of humanity. Years passed and soon the Skynet was at its finest. 'Teenage Years' Amy, as a young teenager, only 13, was forced to live a rough life filled with fear and living in a underground resistance base. Her Father was a leader of the resistance in Atlanta, Georgia, and was busy with leadership responsibility to raise Amy as a child. Her father only started paying attention to her when it was time for her to learn to defend herself. He taught her at a young age to shoot pistols and rifles at a fast pace and he was relentless. Amy learned, not defying her father, on taking care of guns and learning to shoot the firearms. She used her spare time learning to do freestyle running, which was called parkour. She learned slowly, learning to run up the wall and jump on pipes. She, at age 15, was very skilled and was used for this. Her father used her to spy on enemy bandits through vents and tell them where they were stationed in their base. She enjoyed it though, the thrill it gave her is what made her what she is today. '"Art thou a Leader? Or a scandal..."' When 'Scarlet' turned 20, her father had died from a vicious cancer that attacked the heart till he died by a heart attack. A new leader took over, his name was John Marylan. He was a complete dick to everyone in the Resistance. He was a hardcore Marine who didn't have a family, children, or anything left of his life. He was a sexual beast, and flirted with anything that walked and had breasts. He constantly harrassed Scarlet, Scarlet ignoring it. For years it went on, till about 2024. 'Scarlet' was listening to music, slowly falling out from a long day fighting a group of bandits that attempted to take a outpost nearby. Marylan grabbed her and pushed her on the table, bending her over, holding her down by the neck. He finally had lost it. He told her he was going to rape her and kill her, infront of Sam King, a man who was crippled at the time due to a T-900 kicking him out of a two story window. Sam was pulling out his gun to shoot him, but it was too late and the Leader shot Sam in the shoulder, breaking his collar bone. Sam sat there as he watched. As Marylan shot Sam, he loosened his grip on Scarlet, and he twisted, and flipped him on his back. She attempted to run, but Marylan grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground. Amy threw his gun across the room, and started kicking him in the face. Marylan, pulled out his knife and stabbed Scarlet in the thigh, and Scarlet screamed in pain. She pulled away and grabbed the knife and as he got up, she jumped up and kicked him with both feet to the chest. He flew back a few feet, falling on his back again. She immediately jumped on him, taking the knife and attempted to stab him in the chest, but he grabbed her hands hand pushed the knife out, as it ringed as it hit the floor. He head butted her and she fell off. She got up in daze and noticed he was standing, readying his hands to combat. Scarlet shook her head, and got ready as her nose started to bleed. He swung his right arm, going to hit her on the temple, she ducked grabbing his arm, kicking Marylan in the ribs twice, kicking him back with a kick to the chest. He grabbed his ribs, then fake attacked with the same punch, but instead punched her in stomach, and grabbed her by the hair, smashing her head on the table. He then held her down by the hair, knowing she was weak now. She looked for something to grab, and took the glass ash tray, swinging around smashing it on his temple. He tripped backwards, almost falling over. Amy could barely see out of her right eye, as he charged her. She grabbed his arm, twisting it and putting him on the table. She put his arm upside down and slammed her elbow on the crease of the arm, the arm breaking in half. She then tripped him onto the ground, forcing her knee in his stomach. She grabbed a brick that was nearby holding up a table, and raised it high. She then smashed it down on his face 10 times, striking over and over until she finally dropped it, breathing heavily, and fell to the side. Marylan was dead, he had underestimated Scarlet's strength and technique. Scarlet, cried for a few minutes, and walked to the injuried Sam and got him to the medical bay. Kate asked what happened, but Scarlet knew it was no time to explain. She helped Sam on the table, setting him up. She wiped the blood from her nose and lied on the table next to Sam. She slowly fell unconscious from the wound, and the rough beating the Ex-Marine did to her. -WIP- Category:Characters